1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus that captures an image of a subject.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-275021, an image capturing apparatus is proposed that uses the same photographic lens for capturing images in near infra-red light and for capturing images in visible light. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278701, an infra-red image capturing apparatus is proposed that displays a difference of wavelengths in the spectrum of infra-red light as a difference of color by prescribing to the wavelengths of infra-red light a red light spectrum, a green light spectrum, and a blue light spectrum, starting from the longer wave lengths of the infra-red light range to acquire primary color signals.
In both inventions described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-275021 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278701, however, chromatic aberrations of the visible light and the infra-red light (near infra-red light) are not considered, and therefore there are cases in which the subject included in the image capturing area is out of focus in an image captured in visible light and an image captured in infra-red light.